


Eva & Jonas // Lover Where Do You Live

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alt er Love, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame, Eva and Jonas are meant to be and no one can convince me otherwise!, F/M, Fanvids, First Love, Fluff and Angst, If you ship you should watch :-), Joneva, Love, Making Love, OTP Feels, Sex, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: A video tribute to Eva and Jonas to their song, Lover Where Do You Live ❤️ 😭 If you ship Joneva you'll enjoy even if I am two years too late!!
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Jonas Noah Vasquez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Eva & Jonas // Lover Where Do You Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all my Joneva shippers out there, I hope you like my edit. Please follow the Youtube redirect button and watch with headphones and in Youtube 1080p for best quality viewing xoxo!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have time to leave a comment, please do. I appreciate them so much! Also I'm now taking requests, so if there is a pairing you'd like to see me edit, just let me know in your comment! Till next time, thanks a bunch guys!


End file.
